The present invention relates to a knitted fabric joining method for joining together knitted fabrics and, more particularly, to a knitted fabric joining method capable of eliminating the need of transference of loop between front and back needle beds for making the knitted fabrics close to each other or capable of reducing the number of times for the transference of loop therebetween therefor.
When knitted fabrics are knitted in different regions on a flat knitting machine and are joined together in the course of the knitting, the sewing process after the knitting can be simplified or eliminated. Many studies have been made for the use of this knitting technique or method. Take a sweater for instance, this knitting method can allow sleeves of the sweater and a body of the same to be joined together in a joining region extending from the underarms up to the shoulder, while they are knitted, so that the after knitting treatment can be simplified or eliminated. In the following, reference will be made of the knitting method for joining the sleeves 102, 103 of the sweater 101 to the body 104 of the same by using a four-bed flat knitting machine having upper needle beds disposed over a pair of front and back needle beds with reference to FIGS. 22-25. In FIGS. 23-25, FD denotes a front lower needle bed, FU denotes a front upper needle bed, BD denotes a rear lower bed, and BU denotes a back upper bed, and the numeric characteristics at the left side of the diagrams denote course numbers. In the course 0 in FIG. 23, the right sleeve 102, the body 104 and the left sleeve 103 are retained in order, as viewed from the left. A right front sleeve 102aand a right back sleeve 102b, a front body 104a and a back body 104b, and a left front sleeve 103a and a left back sleeve 103b are each joined together at both ends thereof and formed into a tubular body. In the course 1, the right back sleeve 102b is transferred to the front upper needle bed FU and the left front sleeve 103a is transferred to the back upper needle bed BU. In the course 2, after the back needle bed is racked leftwards one pitch, the right back sleeve 102b is transferred to the rear lower bed BD, so that a loop at the right end of the right back sleeve 102b is laid over a loop at the left end of the back body 104b, and the left front sleeve 103a is transferred to the front lower needle bed FD, so that a loop at the left end of the left back sleeve 103a is laid over a loop at the right end of the front body 104a. In the course 3, the right front sleeve 102a is transferred to the back upper needle bed BU and the left back sleeve 103b is transferred to the front upper needle bed FU. In the course 4, after the back needle bed is racked rightwards one pitch, the right front sleeve 102a is transferred to the front lower needle bed FD, so that a loop at the right end of the right front sleeve 102a is laid over a loop at the left end of the front body 104a, and the left back sleeve 103b is transferred to the back lower needle bed BD, so that a loop at the left end of the left back sleeve 103b is laid over a loop at the right end of the back body 104b. In the courses 5 and 6, a yarn feeder 110 is driven to knit the front body 104a, and in the courses 7 and 8, another yarn feeder 111 is driven to knit the back body 104b. In the knitting (1) illustrated in these courses 1 to 8, the right and left sleeves 102, 103 are joined to the body 104 without being knitted. Sequentially, in the courses 9 to 12, the same knitting as in the courses 1 to 4 is performed, so that the loop at the side end of the right sleeve 102 and the loop of the left sleeve 103 are laid over the loops of the front body 104a and the back body 104b, respectively. In the course 13, the front body 104a is knitted by using the yarn feeder 110 and the right front sleeve 102a is knitted by using the yarn feeder 113 used to knit the right sleeve 102. In the course 14, the front body 104a and the right front sleeve 102a are knitted, and the left front sleeve 103a is knitted by using the yarn feeder 114. In the course 15, the back body 104b, the right back sleeve 102b and the left front sleeve 103a are knitted. In the course 16, the back body 104b, the right back sleeve 102b and the left back sleeve 103b are knitted. In the course 17, the left back sleeve is knitted. Subsequently, the knitting in which whenever the knitting (1) is repeated an adequate number of times, the knitting (2) is performed is repeated, whereby the sleeves 102, 103 and the body 104 are joined together.
For joining together the sleeve 103 and the body 104 at an angle Z close to a right angle, the knitting (1) for joining together the sleeves 102, 103 and the body 104 without knitting the sleeves 102, 103 is only required. However, each time the knitting (1) for joining together the sleeves 102, 103 and the body 104 without knitting the sleeves 102, 103 is performed, the front knitted fabric parts 102a, 103a and the back knitted fabric parts 102b, 103b are changed over between the front and back needle beds by transferring loops the corresponding number of times to each back-and-forth movement therebetween, in order to shift the sleeves 102, 103 toward the body 104. Consequently, the loops must be transferred two times or more the number of wale of the sleeves 102, 103, for joining all the loops to the body 104. Accordingly, for example, when there is a large number of wale of the sleeves 102, 103, or when a weak yarn is used for knitting, or when further finer loops are formed in the knitting, there is the possibility that when the same loop is repeatedly transferred between the front and back needle beds, yarn breakage may occur or the loop may be stretched out or elongated. To avoid this problem, in the joining method mentioned above, whenever the knitting (1) is repeated an adequate number of times, the knitting (2) is performed, whereby the knitting for joining is performed while the loop to be transferred is transferred to a loop newly formed. However, the knitting (2) produces sleeve caps 105a, 105b, resulting in reduction in the sleeve joining angle Z. Thus, in the knitting method mentioned above, even after the joining of the sleeves 102, 103 and the body 104 is started, the sleeves 102, 103 must be knitted in order to avoid the yarn breakage and the elongation of the loop. Due to this, it is hard to join together the sleeves 102, 103 and the body 104 at a sleeve joining angle Z as large as right angles at which an orientation of the wale of the sleeves and an orientation of the wale of the body are crossed each other. Especially when a weak yarn is used for the knitting, the knitting (2) for knitting the sleeves 102, 103 must be performed an increased number of times and, as a result of this, a sufficient sleeve joining angle Z is not afforded.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2000-256947 discloses the method for joining the sleeves with sleeve caps formed by a flechage knitting to the body, before the start of the joining of the sleeves and the body. In the method disclosed by Japanese Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2000-256947, right and left sleeves and the body are knitted in different regions on needle beds, respectively, with the body sandwiched between the right and left sleeves. Then, the sleeves are knitted from cuffs up to and the body is knitted from a rib up to their underarms at which the joining of the sleeves and the body is started. Then, the knitting of the body is halted temporarily and the sleeve caps are knitted in the flechage knitting and formed into any desired shape. The final courses of the sleeve caps are knitted by using a special yarn such as an elastic yarn. Sequentially, with the loops in the final courses of the sleeve to be overlapped with the body kept retained, the knitting of the body is restarted. Then, the knitting wherein the loops at the side ends of the body and the loops of the sleeves are overlapped with each other and the yarn is fed to the body to join together the sleeves and the body is repeated. The knitting method mentioned above has the advantage that since the sleeve caps are formed before the joining of the sleeves and the body is started, the shape of the sleeve caps can be freely set, without any need to consider a ratio between the number of knitting courses of the sleeves and that of the body, differently from the knitting wherein the sleeves and the body are joined together while the sleeves and the body are knitted in parallel with each other. In addition, it also has the advantage that since the special yarn is used for knitting the final courses of the sleeve caps, even when the loops in the joining region are transferred between the front and back needle beds again and again to shift the sleeves toward the body, occurrence of yarn breakage and yarn elongation in the joining region are suppressed. However, the use of the special yarn produces increase in manufacturing costs and needs a special device for feeding the elastic yarn with an adequate tension.
The present invention discloses a knitted fabric joining method capable of eliminating the need to transfer a loop between front and back needle beds for making the knitted fabrics close to each other or reducing the number of times for the loop to be transferred therebetween.
To accomplish the objects mentioned above, the present invention provides a knitted fabric joining method, using a flat knitting machine comprising at least a pair of first and second needle beds, which are extended laterally and confront each other in front and back; each of which has a large number of needles; and at least either of which can be racked laterally to transfer loops between the front and back needle beds, for knitting a first knitted fabric, a second knitted fabric and a third knitted fabric, with the first knitted fabric sandwiched between the second and third knitted fabrics, and joining the first knitted fabric to the second and third knitted fabrics in a joining process in which the knitting wherein loops in final courses of the second and third knitted fabrics are sequentially overlapped with loops at ends of the first knitted fabric from a side thereof closer to the first knitted fabric, processing from one end thereof toward the other end thereof, and next course loops are formed in the first knitted fabric is repeatedly performed,
wherein with the second knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric. separately retained on front and back needle beds, the first knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric are shifted toward the second knitted fabric by racking; then the first knitted fabric is changed over between the front and back needle beds and a loop of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other and a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the third knitted fabric side are overlapped with each other; and then a yarn is fed to the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein, this knitting process being repeatedly performed. With this construction of the present invention, in the process of joining the first knitted fabric to the second and third knitted fabrics, the third knitted fabric is shifted toward the second knitted fabric by racking of the front and back needle beds and also the first knitted fabric is changed over between the front and back needle beds, whereby the first and third knitted fabrics are both shifted toward the second knitted fabric. In addition, each time loops of the second and third knitted fabrics at side ends thereof and loops of the first knitted fabric at side ends thereof are overlapped with each other, the first knitted fabric is knitted to join together the first, second and third knitted fabrics. This knitting for joining together the knitted fabrics can provide a decreased number of times for the loop to be transferred between the front and back needle beds, as compared with the conventional method according to which the knitted fabrics can be allowed to be close to each other so as to be joined together solely by changing over the knitted fabrics between the front and back needle beds by transferring loops therebetween.
In the knitted fabric joining method, the first knitted fabric, the second knitted fabric, and the third knitted fabric each comprise a first knitted fabric part knitted in association with the first needle bed and a second knitted fabric part knitted in association with the second needle bed, the first knitted fabric part and the second knitted fabric part being knitted in an overlapping relation in front and back and formed into a tubular form, and wherein the knitting for shifting the first knitted fabric parts of the first and third knitted fabrics toward the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and the knitting for shifting the second knitted fabric parts of the first and third knitted fabrics toward the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric are performed in parallel.
In the knitted fabric joining method, the joining process comprises the steps:
a) that the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is retained on the first needle bed and the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is retained on the second needle bed;
b) that with the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric retained on the first needle bed and the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric retained on the second needle bed, the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is shifted toward the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric by racking, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, and the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric is shifted toward the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric, so that a loop of the second knitted fabric part of he first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other;
c) that in the course of the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric being changed over between the front and back needle beds, the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric is shifted toward the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other;
d) that in the course of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric being changed over between the front and back needle beds, the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is shifted toward the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the third knitted fabric side are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other;
e) that yarns are fed to the first knitted fabric part and the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein; and
f) that the steps b to e are repeated. With this construction of the present invention, by racking the front and back needle beds in one direction, the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric is shifted toward the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the third knitted fabric side are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other. Sequentially, with the loops of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric transferred to the first needle bed, the needle beds are racked so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and overlapped with each other and then the second knitted part of the first knitted fabric is transferred back to the second needle bed and then a yarn is fed to the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein. Likewise, with the loops of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric transferred to the second needle bed, the needle beds are racked so that a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and overlapped with each other and then the first knitted part of the first knitted fabric is transferred back to the first needle bed and then a yarn is fed to the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein. The repetition of this knitting provides the result that while the first knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric are shifted toward the second knitted fabric, the first knitted fabric part and the second knitted fabric part are joined together. This can provide a decreased number of times for the second and third knitted fabrics to be transferred between the front and back needle beds, as compared with the conventional method according to which the knitted fabrics can be allowed to be close to each other so as to be joined together solely by changing over the knitted fabrics between the front and back needle beds by transferring loops therebetween.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, a forked portion is formed in the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric, and after the forked portion is started in form, the first knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric is knitted in the form of a first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric and a first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric which confront each other across the forked portion, the joining method comprising the steps:
a) that the knitting wherein each time one of the needle beds is racked relative to the other, with the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric retained on the second needle bed, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, the yarn is fed to the first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric to form the next course loops therein and the knitting wherein a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is made to circle into the first needle bed are repeated;
b) that the knitting wherein each time the second needle bed is racked, with the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and the loop of the second knitted fabric part as was transferred to the first needle bed retained on the second needle bed, so that a loop of the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, the yarn is fed to the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric to form the next course loops therein and the knitting wherein a loop of the third knitted fabric is made to circle into the first needle bed are repeated;
c) that in the course of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric being changed over between the front and back needle beds, a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other; and
each time a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, the yarn is fed to the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein and also a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric on the first needle bed is made to circle into the second needle bed; and
d) that in the course of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric being changed over between the front and back needle beds, a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other; and each time a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are opposed to each other and are overlapped with each other, the yarn is fed to the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein. With this construction of the present invention, after the forked portion is started in form, the knitting wherein while the first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric of the first knitted fabric is knitted, a loop of the first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other and the circle knitting wherein a loop of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric is made to circle into the first needle bed to minimize the difference between the number of loops retained on the first needle bed and the number of loops retained on the second needle bed are repeated until the joining of all loops of the first knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric and the first xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d knitted fabric is completed. Sequentially, the knitting wherein while the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric of the first knitted fabric is knitted, a loop of the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other and the circle knitting wherein a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof is made to circle into the first needle bed are repeated until the joining of all loops of the first knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and the loops of the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric is completed. As a result of the knitting mentioned above, the first knitted fabric parts of the first knitted fabric and second and third knitted fabrics are joined together and the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric and the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric are separately retained on the first needle bed and the second needle bed. Sequentially, the knitting for joining together the second knitted fabric parts is performed. The knitting for shifting the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric toward the third knitted fabric and the knitting for shifting the third knitted fabric toward the third knitted fabric are performed, whereby loops of the first knitted fabric at side ends thereof and loops of the second and third knitted fabrics at side ends thereof are overlapped with each other. This knitting process is repeated until the loops of the second knitted fabric part of the second knitted fabric are retained on the second needle bed and the loops of the second knitted fabric part of the third knitted fabric are retained on the first needle bed. Sequentially, the knitting wherein while the second knitted fabric part of the first knitted fabric is shifted toward the second knitted fabric, a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other and a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other is repeated until the joining of all loops of the second and third knitted fabrics and the loops of the first knitted fabric is completed. After this manner, the knitted fabrics are joined together. It is to be noted that the joining of the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric and the joining of the first xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d knitted fabric and the second knitted fabric may be performed in random order. Also, after the second knitted fabric parts are started in joining, the second knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric may be changed in order.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, the first knitted fabric is a knitted fabric knitted in the form of a body and the second and third knitted fabrics are knitted fabrics knitted in the form of right and left sleeves, and after sleeve caps of the right and left sleeves are formed in a flechage knitting, the sleeves and the body may be joined together.
In the knitted fabric joining method of the present invention, the first knitted fabric, the second knitted fabric, and the third knitted fabric may be knitted in the form of a first region, a second region, and a third region of an entire knitted fabric formed in the form of a single tubular fabric.
Also, the present invention provides a knitted fabric knitted by using a flat knitting machine comprising at least a pair of first and second needle beds, which are extended laterally and confront each other in front and back; each of which has a large number of needles; and at least either of which can be racked laterally to transfer loops between the front and back needle beds, wherein a first knitted fabric, a second knitted fabric and a third knitted fabric are knitted, with the first knitted fabric sandwiched between the second and third knitted fabrics, and the first knitted fabric is joined to the second and third knitted fabrics in a joining process in which the knitting wherein loops in final courses of the second and third knitted fabrics are sequentially overlapped with loops at ends of the first knitted fabric from a side thereof closer to the first knitted fabric, processing from one end thereof toward the other end thereof, and next course loops are formed in the first knitted fabric is repeatedly performed, in the process of which with the second knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric separately retained on front and back needle beds, the first knitted fabric and the third knitted fabric are shifted toward the second knitted fabric by racking; the first knitted fabric is changed over between the front and back needle beds and a loop of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the second knitted fabric side and a loop of the second knitted fabric at a side end thereof are overlapped with each other and a loop of the third knitted fabric at a side end thereof and a loop of the first knitted fabric at an end thereof on the third knitted fabric side are overlapped with each other; and then a yarn is fed to the first knitted fabric to form next course loops therein, this knitting process being repeatedly performed to join together the first, second and third knitted fabrics.